The New Guard
by FNAFfan18
Summary: A new night guard finds himself caught in an unplanned romance with his boss. But what is his boss and new found lover hiding? Rated M for language, violence, and potentially sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Matt watched the clock slowly ticking, turning to one in the morning. He let out a groan of boredom and put his head on the desk in front of him, the fan his only company in the office. Nearby there were animatronic animals he knew, but they were too risky to approach. He'd been warned time and time again by his coworkers that they were likely to kill him if they got their hands on him, yet his desperation for work kept him at the pizzeria.

"Part of me wants to just get killed by those damn robots," Matt muttered, looking back at the monitor.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were all in their proper places still, giving the night guard nothing to worry about or do. He sank lower into the chair, listening to the fan creaking. His eyes roamed over the poster and picture covered walls that surrounded him, remembering the days when he was a child and he would come to Freddy's every weekend with his family. Then in 1987, they refused to let him go back. He didn't find out until he was a young adult that one of the animatronic animals had bitten a child, which is why he was kept away for so long.

A soft groaning and thumping caught his attention and he quickly checked all the cameras to make sure he wasn't in danger. He finally spotted in the dining area a familiar face in the darkness. He could barely make out the face of the owner of the restaurant, William Afton, seemingly floating through the restaurant. Nicknamed Purple Guy by his employees, William was an eccentric man who always wore all purple.

"What's going on?" Matt asked when William entered the security office.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to come and visit," William shrugged.

Matt stared at his boss, thrown off by his sudden appearance. For the past few months of being a guard, he very rarely saw his boss, let alone talked with him. This was the first time William had made an appearance at night in the restaurant, and Matt was unsure what to think.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Matt asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, no. I just thought I'd say hi. Maybe do some paperwork. Do a little maintenance on the animatronics," William said.

Matt nodded slowly, still unsure of what to think about what was happening. He nervously reached up and shifted his hat, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

William helped, much to Matt's relief, "I'll be in my office. Don't be afraid to come say hi. And hey, if I happen to stay till the morning, maybe we could get some breakfast."

Matts eyebrows furrowed, thrown off by this comment, but he nodded regardless.

"Sure… I guess," he said quietly.

William left the security office and left Matt once more alone with the creaking fan. Matt turned back to the monitor and clicked through each camera, checking on the animatronics again to make sure none had moved. A few times before he had to shut the doors and say a silent prayer when he found them right outside the office doors, and he was always wary of them. As much as he often thought he wouldn't mind being dead already, he knew deep down that he didn't want to go at the hands, or rather paws, of robotic animals. His mind began to wander to his family life, or rather lack of family life, and he lost his focus from the monitors.

"By the way," William said, poking his head back into the security office and startling the young man, "Keep an extra close eye on Freddy tonight. He looked like he wanted to cause trouble when I passed him coming in."

"R-Right," Matt stammered, "I will."

William left once more, and Matt took his boss's advice, returning his focus back to the monitor and cameras before him. It was a slow and boring job, but for a shy and quiet guy like Matt, it was one of the best options for work. It gave him money to sit alone and not be bothered by other people.

"Man, I hate this job," Matt said, "But at least it's something."

The time passed slowly, minutes turning into hours. Right as Matt felt himself beginning to doze off, William knocked on the window to the security office, startling him.

"Your shift is almost up. Do you still want to get breakfast with me?" William asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm a bit tired. And I can't really afford it right now. I have to pay rent tomorrow, and need groceries," Matt said.

"My treat," William offered, "Besides, I want to discuss plans for expansions with my best employee."

"Best?"

"You've had no sick days, never came in late or clocked out early, you keep safe and keep my restaurant safe."

"Oh. Well, I guess we could get something…"

William smacked Matt's shoulder playfully, nearly sending the blonde man tumbling to the floor, "Let's go!"

"It's not six yet," Matt protested, "I can't leave."

"Oh, everything is fine!"

A thumping and creaking outside the door caught their attention though, as if to prove William wrong. Matt hit the lights and found Freddy outside the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt slammed the door lock button down as hard as he could as his heart ricocheted inside his chest. He had been caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the brown bear, distracted by his boss talking with him. He regretted allowing himself to be drawn away from the monitor, from one of his only security measures that kept him alive in the rundown restaurant.

"Holy shit," Matt groaned, "I fucking hate that damn bear."

"I warned you about him," William said, straining to see if Freddy was still outside the door, "Turn the light back on."

"There's no way I can. The powers almost out, the door is draining it," Matt said, "The light will be the end of us!"

"Well we're going to run out of power quickly if you just leave the door locked constantly."

"Fine!"

Matt pushed the light button angrily and found Freddy had in fact left them alone. Hesitantly, he unlocked the door and checked the cameras, scanning each room carefully for any sign of danger. Freddy had wandered away, back to the stage where he belonged with Chica and Bonnie.

"See? We're fine," William said as the chimes rang to signal it was the end of Matt's shift, much to his relief.

Matt sank low into the chair and sighed happily, glad to be free of the restaurant for another day at last.

"Now, about that breakfast I offered you…"

Matt resisted the urge to roll his eyes and stood, "Alright. Let's go I guess."

He followed his boss outside, blinking in the early morning light as his eyes adjusted. A purple car sat beside Matt's jeep and Matt held back a laugh at the sight. His boss's obsession with purple was quite odd and hilarious at the same time.

"Are we going to take separate cars or…?" Matt asked, not wanting to ride in a purple car.

"Just follow me. I know a great place," William said.

Matt obeyed and followed in his Jeep to a small restaurant off the highway. He'd driven past it many times but never stopped in to eat, always thinking it was closed. Inside, it was a quiet place, only a few tables occupied. Quaint pictures hung on the walls, showing scenes of fields and streams. The tables were all covered in cliché red and white checkered tablecloths, and none of the chairs seemed to match. The floor was covered in threadbare black carpet, showing signs of age left and right. It made Matt feel as if where he currently worked was a palace.

"Table for two, please," William said to the hostess.

The pair followed her to a table in the back by a fireplace that was glowing lightly, seeming to be dying down from a long night. Matt sat across from his boss, feeling a little awkward and unsure of what to say. It wasn't often he would go out to eat, and never before had he gone out to eat with someone who paid him. It seemed wrong to him to be out for breakfast alone with his boss.

"So, you wanted to discuss expansion plans?" he finally said, feeling awkward.

"What? Oh, yes! Right! Well, that can wait," William said, "Pleasure before business."

"Pleasure?"

"Well, I do feel bad I never had the chance to chat with you. I like to know my employees. Make sure things are going well at work. Know how I can help them out with their work, if possible."

Matt shifted uncomfortably in his chair but nodded, unsure of what he could tell his boss. Much of his life he liked to keep private, his history full of pain and fear. And his work life was uneventful, aside from the occasional threat of robotic animals slaughtering him in the middle of the night.

"So. Tell me how work has been going for you. Are there any changes you'd like to see made? Anything I can do to improve your working environment?" William said.

"Not really… I mean, it can be a little slow at times but what do you expect when you work alone at night?" Matt said, "Not much you can really do about that."

"Well, what about having a secondary guard at night?"

"We can't even afford to keep the power on at night. How are you going to pay for a second employee for the night shift?"

"I used to be the night guard. I don't mind coming in and helping you out at night. Gives me something to do."

Matt stared at his boss, not wanting to agree to the idea. He enjoyed his time alone at the restaurant, with only the fan keeping him company in the small office. Even though it did get lonely at times, it was still nice to have a time where he could be on his own. But he didn't want to seem rude by answering with a no.

"Maybe a few times a week, I guess. A little company wouldn't be too bad," Matt finally said reluctantly, "But that office is so small. We're going to be pretty cramped in there, you know."

William nodded, "I'll be there tonight, don't worry about it being a tight fit!"

Before he could respond, rather, argue the idea, Matt found a plate set in front of him by the waitress. He thanked her absentmindedly and looked down at the scrambled eggs and toast he'd ordered, not sure if he would even be able to eat. Very rarely did he eat breakfast since starting his job, instead preferring to go home and hop right into bed until the middle of the afternoon. Only then would he drag himself to the kitchen to make some food.

"Dig in! The food here is great!" William said.

Matt forced himself to eat as his mind wandered to work, thinking about the fact that he would now be stuck spending several nights a week with a man who dressed from head to toe in purple. _Probably even has purple underwear_ , Matt thought as a smirk flashed across his face. He wouldn't put it past the strange man he sat across from.

William was lost in his own thought, across from his young employee. His mind was on his own past and his plans for the future. He had an addiction that was itching at him again. It had been too long since he'd allowed himself to indulge in his craving of drawing blood. His craving to kill.

Many times before he'd given in to his desires, egged on by his conscience that had turned evil with him over the years. No longer did it tell him to do good, but to kill, kill, kill. He always went with easy targets, children at the restaurant. He could lure them away into dark corners and rooms with ease, ending their short lives with the sharp blade of a knife. Feeling the flesh rip and tear underneath his touch. It gave him a sense of power, that he was in charge of it all. Not everyone had the stomach to do what he did, or the ability to hide their guilt for years on end. He knew it was time to find a new victim and he wondered who it would be next. For him, murder was like potato chips. You could never have just one. And it was time for his next one at long last.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want to go to work," Matt groaned, pulling on the shirt of his uniform.

"You should just call off," his friend said, throwing the guards hat at him from across the room.

"Brian, you know I can't. I need the money. I can deal with Purple Guy. It's going to suck. But I don't have too many options right now. It's work or lose everything I own," Matt said.

He flattened the wrinkly shirt as best he could, not wanting to face his boss. The breakfast they'd had that morning was one of the most awkward moments of his life and he wasn't sure how the night would go.

"I just hate those damn animatronics. Something about them seems almost human. It's weird. Like, their eyes follow you. And the fact that they can move on their own is just freaky. I'm glad mom and dad stopped taking me there. I probably would have been killed as a kid," Matt said.

"Well, with all those rumors about kids getting killed left and right there, you probably would have been!" Brian said.

"I still get weirded out by the thought of that. But I mean, I've never seen any evidence of any murders."

"What if they're true? And the place is haunted! Maybe that's why they try to kill you."

"Yeah right. And I'm the queen of England."

Brian laughed, "You never know!"

"Whatever. Now, get lost. I have to go to work."

He left his small apartment and drove to work, dreading seeing the strange boss. He remembered his interview as he drove, thinking about how he'd been caught off guard by the sight of the man dressed in purple.

"Take a seat," William said, settling down in his own chair.

Matt sat down, staring hard at the unusual outfit his interviewer was wearing.

"Tell me about yourself! Why would you like to work here?" William said, pulling out a notepad.

"Uh, well, I'm Matt. I actually used to come here as a kid. All the time. I thought I'd apply because you know, aside from needing a job, I thought it would be nice to help out here. I love kids, I love Freddy's. I know I wouldn't be working with kids as a night guard, but I'd still be helping keep the restaurant safe, so in a way, I'd be helping keep kids safe," Matt said.

"Right, I like that in an employee. Someone enthusiastic about keeping this place safe. What's your work experience like?"

"I actually used to be a security guard at the college. So I do have experience with similar working environments. I didn't do night work, but it's still a lot like what I'd be doing here, if I'm hired."

William nodded and wrote on the notepad, "Excellent. What's your availability?"

"Well, I mean, every night I have free. But I wouldn't argue with an occasional night off, of course," Matt answered.

"Understandable, and I can work with that. Now, I do need you aware that the animatronics can be quite, er, lively, at night. They do wander the restaurant but as long as you stay in the security office, you have nothing to worry about."

Matt wished he'd known then just how 'lively' the animatronics were, and that he'd hightailed it out of there. But it was too late now, and he'd been offered a position on the spot. He had simply figured that William was desperate for a new guard, not realizing at the time _why_ he was so desperate for a new guard.

Back in the present, Matt was pulling his keys from his pocket and opening the restaurant doors. William was yet to arrive, making the man hopeful that he would end up alone for the night. He clocked in slightly before midnight and sat down in the creaky old chair. The fan blew a hot breeze into his face and Matt sighed, contemplating how he would survive if he quit the only job he could get. He'd had countless interviews but no offers from any other business and wasn't going to argue with the only job he'd been given. But as time passed, he found himself more and more desperate for a better job.

"Hey there, kid!" William said, startling Matt, "I just have to take care of something in my office then I'll be back to help you out."

Matt nodded, mentally groaning about the fact that his boss had indeed shown up for the night. He'd been hoping all day that he'd find himself alone for the night, so he could just enjoy the solitude the job offered him. He could hear thumping from the office that William was in and wondered what his boss was up to. The man was mysterious to all of his employees, none of them knowing what he did in his office all the time.

Matt fought the temptation to sneak down the hall and spy on his boss. He knew he'd risk being fired if he did such a thing. A new noise caught his attention, causing his curiosity to rise. It sounded like a distant sawing sound, but he had no idea what in the restaurant would cause it. There was nothing he was aware of in the restaurant that caused a sound like that.

"Fuck this…" he whispered, pushing himself out of his chair.

He was going to take the risk and see what his boss was always hiding, as well as try to find what the noise was. Grabbing a flashlight, he wandered down the hallway towards the office, noticing the noise was growing louder as he approached, letting him know it was in fact coming from it.

The door was shut tight and Matt grabbed the handle, taking a deep breath. He knew he'd have to open the door carefully, making sure his boss didn't hear the door opening. Carefully, he turned the doorknob and pushed on it, holding his breath.

Suddenly, it opened fully, and Matt tumbled forward onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" William asked, staring down at the blonde man.

"I, uh, just had a question," Matt lied.

"What is it?"

"Um, I was going to ask if I could have the ninth off. I want to go out of town and visit family."

"Well, I'll see if I can find someone to take over for you. Now, if you don't mind, I prefer my privacy."

Matt nodded and left, wanting to kick himself when he realized he didn't even take a look around and find the cause of the noise or what his boss was always up to.

William sighed, thanking his luck that his employee hadn't noticed what was happening. The body of a child sat in the corner, crimson blood dripping from the head. He had a feeling that he was being lied to about what Matt had been doing. He'd noticed the doorknob turning slowly, indicating that more than likely, Matt was trying to be sneaky.

"Let's get you taken care of," William whispered, turning back to the body.

He draped a sheet over it and picked it up, careful not to let any blood land on his outfit. He didn't want his secret being revealed and knew he had to hurry up and remove the body from the restaurant carefully. He snuck into the hall and out the back door, an area that the cameras didn't cover, per William's design preferences. He knew it would come in handy when he killed and needed a quick exit.

Meanwhile, Matt was staring hard at the monitor screen, thinking he could hear music from Pirate's Cove, but was unsure. He often heard things that weren't there when he worked, always contributing it to the silence and darkness playing tricks on him. He knew the pirate fox was out of order and shouldn't be playing anything.

"Man I hate this place," he grumbled.

"Well thank you so much!" William said sarcastically, startling Matt.

Matt turned quickly in his chair, almost tumbling out of it in the process. William had his arms crossed, staring hard at the man before him.

"I didn't mean it!" Matt said quickly, worried he'd lose his job.

"I know, I know. It can be a bit unnerving at night," William said, "But please, try to have a little respect for my business."

Matt nodded, gulping hard. He was worried he'd be fired for his remark and felt himself sweating bullets.

"I'm sorry, sir," Matt said.

"Sir? Whoa. I'm NOT my father. And just watch your mouth next time," William said.

He set a folding chair next to Matt's desk chair, sitting beside him. Matt stared at his boss, wondering what was going through his head. Wondering if he would soon be fired.

"Hey, um, are you alright?" Matt asked slowly.

"Of course! Why?" said William.

"It looks like there's some blood on your shirt. I mean, maybe it's just jelly. Or ketchup. I don't know."

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. It is blood. I had a small nosebleed a while ago."

William had learned over the years to be a quick thinker, a quick liar. It came in handy for hiding his secrets and for luring children in. Matt nodded unsurely but didn't say another word about it. He was already nervous enough around the strange man, then to have been reprimanded, he felt even more nervous.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" William asked, changing the subject.

"Aside from sleeping? I don't really know. Probably just watch movies," Matt shrugged.

He really didn't have plans and was uncomfortable with the small talk his boss was trying to make. He turned back to the monitor and clicked through the cameras, checking for any sign of trouble. William watched Matt closely, thinking hard about the man. _Does he know? There's no way he could. He would have said something. Or called the police…_

A mechanical thumping in the hallway caught their attention, making Matt quickly hit the door lock button. Hesitantly, he clicked on the light to see Bonnie outside the office, staring in at them. He turned the light back off and waited, watching the power levels anxiously. William was silent beside him, acting as if nothing were happening. Matt hit the light button again and found Bonnie was gone. With a sigh, he allowed the door to open again, but didn't relax. The animatronics had seemed more active the past few days, making Matt more nervous than usual.

Things seemed so different to him now that he was an adult. The restaurant used to be a safe haven, a happy place. Now it was a place of terror and fear for him, one that he wanted to run from every night instead of run to like he had as a child. He remembered being young, eagerly pulling his parents towards the restaurant every time they came.

"You know, I remember how much this place excited me as a kid," Matt said, breaking the silence.

"Doesn't excite you anymore?" William asked.

"I mean… It's different as an adult. Can't really play. Or enjoy the shows. It's not the same. And really, when you work somewhere, doesn't some of the joy of it always wear off?"

"I get your point. But this restaurant is my creation. These robots are my life work. They do mean a lot to me. I know what you mean, but it is different for me. I enjoy coming here daily. I enjoy it all the time."

Matt nodded, silent now. For some reason, he felt his respect for the older man growing slowly. He could see that the restaurant really was a source of happiness for William and knew everyone had different tastes in life.

"So… I didn't thank you for breakfast," Matt said slowly.

"Oh, don't worry about that! It was only a few dollars. No need to thank me," William said.

"No, it was rude of me. I want to apologize. How about with breakfast? A-At my place?"

William glanced over at his employee, a smile tugging at his lips, "You know what? That would be nice."

"I'm not the greatest chef ever but I'll try to make you a good meal."

William nodded, looking back at the monitor, a strange new feeling growing inside of him. He sat in silence beside the man, questioning the feeling. He didn't know what it was. It was almost a sense of care, a sensation he'd never had before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's a short one, been busy but wanted to have something to upload! Next chapter will be longer.**

Matt sat across from William awkwardly, regretting asking his boss to come by for breakfast. His apartment was a complete mess, having been too tired to clean for the past few weeks. Clothes were strewn haphazardly across the beige carpet, including his underwear, which had earned him a strange look from his boss. Breakfast turned out to be frozen waffles, the only breakfast food Matt currently had. The pair ate silently, William's eyes wandering around the small apartment, trying to learn more about his employee.

"So…" Matt began, shifting in his seat, "Sorry I didn't really have many options for food."

"I'm not going to argue with a classic. Who doesn't love Eggo waffles?" William said.

Matt forced a chuckle, not sure how to continue the conversation. He was wishing he'd just kept his mouth shut about breakfast. Maybe if he'd considered it ahead of time and cleaned, he would have felt more comfortable with the gesture. But he hadn't, so his place looked like a tornado had just gone through it. _At least he won't go in the bedroom… I really need to clean that up…_

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but I could really use the restroom," William said, feeling awkward himself.

"Oh! Yeah! Uh, follow me," Matt said.

He led William down the hallway and gestured to the door across from his bedroom. William nodded gratefully and went in, shutting the door behind him. Having a moment alone, Matt grabbed his laundry basket and began to frantically pick up as many of his clothes as he could. He cringed when he found a pair of boxers hidden between the couch cushions and hurriedly tossed them in the basket, praying they hadn't been spotted by his boss.

"Need a hand?" William asked, startling Matt.

"N-No! That's okay. Sorry. I hadn't really considered the fact that I needed to clean before you came by…" Matt apologized.

William smiled, "Don't worry about it, I don't mind. I've let my house get that way before. Working a night shift does take your energy away, I'm sure. But honestly, I really don't mind helping you clean up a bit. Help you see the floor again, perhaps?"

Matt could feel his cheeks flush and he looked down at the ground, "Nah. I'll clean later. Just ignore the fact that my boxers are everywhere please."

"You mean like those Captain America ones?"

"Uh… Just pretend you didn't see those."

Matt fought the urge to run and hide, instead quickly snatching them up and throwing them in the laundry basket with an embarrassed grimace. William smiled at his employee, enjoying the embarrassment on his face.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. We all wear clothes," he said, "Besides, my house looks much worse at the moment."

He was telling the truth; his house was much worse. It was full of animatronic parts, tools, books, and blueprints, all scattered about.

"It's still embarrassing," Matt said.

He sat down on the couch with a sigh, looking up at his boss. William slowly sat down beside him, the feeling of care tugging at him mentally, telling him to get to know his employee better.

"So, if you don't mind, I'd love to get to know you better," William said, almost too quiet for Matt to hear.

Matt's cheeks flushed, not sure what to say, "I-I mean… I don't really know where to start."

"Just tell me anything."

"I mean… I grew up in Michigan…? And I moved here when I was a teenager because, uh, well my parents had a pretty messy divorce… Finished school here. Got my old security job after graduating. Needed a change of pace so I left there and tried here."

"I wish my parents had gotten a divorce before my dad had a chance to be abusive towards me."

Matt looked up at William, startled by what he heard.

"Yeah, I got abused. But it's over now," William shrugged.

Matt didn't know what to say next, having been abused himself. It was a part of his history that he wanted to keep buried and forgotten. He wanted to be able to be empathetic towards his boss but knew to do so he'd have to give up his secret.

"Well… You aren't the only one who's been abused. I know a few people who have been. It's not an easy thing to go through," Matt offered up.

William was silent, taking in what Matt said. Deep down, he knew his obsession with murder was started by his abusive father, but he didn't know how to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt spun around in his desk chair, whistling as he did. It wasn't quite midnight yet, so he wasn't worried about being on watch yet. His breakfasts with William had actually made him grow closer to his boss, and his awkwardness was slowly fading away. It had been a few weeks since they started having breakfast together, taking turns to host. Now he looked forward to their breakfasts and chats, now seeing it as a daily tradition. William hadn't arrived yet and Matt was growing impatient. His only source of company at night was William and he had learned to look forward to seeing the man who always wore purple.

"Come onnnnnn!" Matt whined, tired of waiting.

The clock ticked slowly towards midnight, making Matt wonder if he would end up alone that night. The back door clanged open, startling Matt. He knew it wasn't midnight quite yet, so it couldn't have been any of the animatronics. Grabbing a flashlight, he poked his head into the hallway and shined the light down it.

"Do you mind?" William asked, shielding his eyes.

"Sorry!" Matt apologized, turning off the light.

William blinked several times, still seeing the light in his vision. He blindly made his way towards the small security office, his vision ruined momentarily by the flashlight. Matt watched his boss come into the room, feeling relieved that he was no longer alone.

"How's it been going?" William asked.

"Slow. But the night really hasn't started yet," Matt answered.

William nodded, "Well, you and I can fight off those robots together."

Matt smiled a little. He wondered what they would talk about that night, their conversations being the only thing that kept Matt going at the job.

The clock struck midnight, warning the pair that they needed to be alert now. Matt turned to the security cameras, watching for any signs of movement.

Several hours passed without incident, making the night seem boring.

"I was thinking, why don't we mix things up today? Instead of breakfast at a restaurant, why don't I host breakfast? At my place?" William offered after a while.

Matt looked over at William, caught off guard by the question. He'd never been invited to his boss's house and wasn't sure if he should accept the offer or not. After a minute, he nodded slightly, accepting.

"Sounds good," he said.

William smiled at his employee. He was looking forward to their breakfast together, having a special plan in mind. He'd been trying to summon the courage to ask Matt over for breakfast for a while, so he could surprise him with a treat.

Before he could speak again, they heard a thumping noise coming from the hallway. Matt bit back a groan and hit the lights. Outside was Freddy, staring into the office at them. Matt hit the door lock but it refused to cooperate, not doing its job. William tried slamming his fist onto the lock button, achieving the same result as Matt. Nothing. Freddy stepped closer, allowing himself to enter the office.

William backed away, into the window behind him. Matt felt glued to the spot, as if his legs had lost their ability to move. Freddy came closer and closer to Matt, reaching out with both arms to grab the young man. Then, in the blink of an eye, Matt found himself being torn out of the office and down the hall.

"Matt!" screamed William, tearing after him.

He no longer cared if the animatronics got him. He had to save Matt.

The rooms were all dark and William strained to see where Matt and Freddy had to disappeared to. It was hard to see anything in the dark halls, but William didn't give up trying. He ran down the hallway and into the dining room. A brief glance at the stage told him that Chica and Bonnie were missing as well, but he didn't care at the time. All that mattered was finding his employee.

"Matt!" he yelled, hoping he'd hear Matt yell back.

In the distance, just barely, he heard Matt screaming his name. William followed the sound to a supply closet and tried to open it, but found it was locked. Matt was screaming for William and for help inside, as William tried desperately to pry open the door.

"William! Help!" Matt howled desperately.

Freddy was standing over him, not moving, his animatronic eyes seeming dead. Matt was straining to get loose, having been wrapped tightly in a rope by the bear.

"Hold on, Matt!" William said, yanking hard on the door, "What the fuck am I thinking?"

William grabbed a keyring from his pocket and scrambled to find the right key. He finally found it and shoved it into the lock, opening the door. The door almost slammed Freddy over onto Matt, who let out a startled yelp.

Freddy turned to stare at William, recognizing the man. The man who had murdered him as a child.

William let out a snarl, "You can do whatever you want to me. But Matt is innocent. He did nothing. Let. Him. Go."

Matt looked past Freddy at his boss, wondering why he spoke to Freddy as if he were a human.

"Leave Matt alone. I don't care if it means you kill me. I know you want to anyways," William said.

Freddy grabbed William tightly, proceeding to drag him down the hallway, towards the dining room. Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy were all waiting for Freddy to return. At once, their eyes lit up, seeing William being brought before them. _Time to face the music…_ William thought, preparing to be killed by the animatronic animals.

Matt was struggling to get out of the rope, fearing for William's life. He didn't know why William talked to the robots as if they could understand him, but he did know his boss was in trouble.

Meanwhile, back in the dining room, the robots were slowly coming closer to William, taking their time to get revenge. He stared up at them, wondering which robot would strike first. Freddy was always the leader of the pack, always in charge of everything the band did.

"Just get it over with!" William yelled, growing impatient.

With a screech, the animatronics all lunged at once at William, who cringed. He waited for them to strike, to tear him apart, but nothing came. Slowly, he looked upwards at them, and found them all frozen, mouths gaping, eyes wide. It dawned on him that it was six in the morning, that they had gone back into their performance mode instead of their wandering night mode.

He stood up, shaking, and knew he had to find Matt, to make sure he was okay. He ran down the hallway once more, heading towards the closet that contained Matt.

"Matt are you okay?" he asked desperately, pulling open the closet door.

Matt had fallen over, tied up still, onto the grimy floor of the closet. William hurried to untie his employee, checking him over.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, helping Matt sit up.

"Y-Yeah. A little sore. But I'll be okay," Matt said, standing up shakily, "Thank you."

"I'd understand if you want to quit because of this…" William said slowly.

"No, I can't quit."

"But what if you're attacked again?"

"Then I get attacked again."

William sighed, shaking his head, "Well, at least take a few days off. Make sure you really are okay."

Matt nodded, not up to fighting, "Just one night."

William hugged Matt suddenly, startling him. Matt reached up and hugged back nervously, embarrassed to be doing so. William sighed softly, glad to know Matt was alright and uninjured.

"So… Still up for breakfast?" William asked after a moment.


End file.
